This invention relates generally to management of user profiles, and more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for creating consistent security model with centralized administration.
The Internet is used extensively in managing day-to-day business, and is also a source and method of communication with customers. More specifically, the Internet provides corporations with a tool for disseminating products, services, and information to customers in a timely fashion to meet aggressive revenue and profitability targets.
Currently, multiple applications, often developed in different application development environments, have proprietary user directories that provide access control into each application using built-in security models. As a result, users access each application separately through different security access controls. More specifically, as a result the current system includes redundant development efforts, and may actually provide inconsistent security between different applications, thus, increasing a difficulty of reliable and secure management of the applications. As a result, management of the applications in the complex system may be a costly process.